


There's a certain taste to it

by shanimalew



Series: Fictober 2019 [9]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Slice of Life, aziraphale loves food, drunk conversations, silly conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 10:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanimalew/pseuds/shanimalew
Summary: Aziraphale doesn't understand why Crowley doesn't like any dishes he makes him try. But he's determined to find out.[Fictober 2019, Day 9]





	There's a certain taste to it

**Day 9: “There is a certain taste to it.”**

“Well, there is a certain taste to it” 

“Certain taste? You don’t like it?” Aziraphale exclaims, trying to contain his judgy tone but failing miserably.

How can he not like oysters? And especially Petronius's oysters?!

“It’s not that I don’t like it, but I don’t know...maybe it’s the consistency. Too slimy”

Aziraphale can’t really say anything to that, because it is true, oysters have a particular consistency that not everyone can appreciate.

Except that it happens, again and again. And not just with seafood.

Every time they meet over lunch or dinner and Aziraphale pushes Crowley to try something new, his answer is always ‘there is a certain taste to it’; which infuriates Aziraphale to no end.

He’s not one of those arrogant who hates everyone that doesn’t agree with him, but Crowley is usually a very opinionated person, sometimes even too much. Many times they’ve been thrown out of restaurants at night because they overstayed their welcome, too engaged in their discussion to notice the hours pass. 

So this lack of opinions is quite odd, to say the least. 

That’s why he keeps trying, proposing new dishes to the demon every time they go out together. And every time he receives the same answer, he tries to question Crowley, trying to find a good reason behind his dislike.

“Too salty”

“Too sweet”

“I think they used cumin, I don’t like it”

But, although the demon always answers Aziraphale’s interrogation, the angel is never completely satisfied with the answers. He can sense something’s off with Crowley and he’s determined to find the truth.

However, after spending millennia trying to find the answer subtly, and coming out empty-handed, he gives up and decides to directly ask him.

“Crowley, why don’t you like food?” he asks one night, finally feeling bold enough to ask him, thanks to the wine they’ve drinking for the past two hours.

“Huh? I like food! Food isss nice” Crowley replies, taking a long sip from his glass.

“That is false, you always say ‘there is a certain taste to it’. This is not liking”

“It iss”

“Is not”

“ ‘s not my fault I can’t appreciate food like you do. I’m a demon and a snake, my sensesss are all messed up”

“What do you mean?”

“Dunno...you can’t ask a person why they are dal..dalt...cannot see colours, they won’t know. So I don’t know”

“But how do you know it doesn’t taste the same?”

“Because...because it always has a weird aftertaste but you never feel it, that’s how I know we’re different” he says, taking his glasses off while refilling his drink.

Aziraphale has lost count how many bottles they have drunk, as he has lost the topic of discussion; so he waits for Crowley to continue.

“Only alcohol I appreciate, doesn’t feel weird. And very spicy food. And ice-cream, ice-cream is also nice” he says, gaze unfocused. “Why do you care?”

“I want you to love the things we eat because then there is no point in eating together. You’ll get bored”

“No, no, no, angel. I love our dinners!” he exclaims, jumping out the couch, hands waving weirdly in front of him. “We cannot stop dinners, you like eating! So I like it too, it doesn’t matter if I don’t eat”

“Really?” Aziraphale whispers as if Crowley has just revealed him all the secrets of the universe.

“Yeah, you’re there so I don’t care about the rest”

Crowley, then, looks away, but Aziraphale can still see how red his cheeks are becoming. He smiles, feeling all warm and loved.

“You are always so kind, my dear” the angel says, looking at Crowley like he created the entire Universe and more.

“Shuttup” he mumbles, then he takes another bottle and exclaims “More wine?”

Aziraphale nods.

“Tomorrow let’s go out, I think I know a patisserie that also does amazing ice-cream” the angel says, satisfied, and also a little bit excited, that now he can finally see Crowley enjoy food.

No more ‘there’s a certain taste to it’...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave kudos and comments if you liked it!  
You can also find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/shanimalew) and [Tumblr](https://shanimalew.tumblr.com/)


End file.
